priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Safe Crackers
Safe Crackers is a game where the contestant has to find the right combination of a giant safe to win. The game is played for two prizes - one worth between $120 and $980, the other worth more than $2,000. Occasionally a car is offered as the larger prize, or, on one occasion during Season 44's Big Money Week on October 13, 2015 (#7242K, aired out of order on October 16, originally rescheduled to air on October 14), a cash prize of $10,000. Gameplay The contestant is shown two prizes, both of which are locked inside a giant safe. The three-digit price of the smaller item represents the combination of the safe. The digits in the price of the smaller prize are shown on each of three dials; each digit appears only once in the price. The contestant must set the dials to the price of the three-digit prize to open the safe and win both prizes. History *Early in the game's history, the game often had a full six possible combinations for the three-digit item's price. Since the mid-1980s, however, the three-digit price has virtually always ended in zero, making the game an either-or proposition of choosing the first two numbers if the contestant is aware of this fact. At the very least, if the combination contains a zero, there are only four possible combinations, since zero cannot be the first digit in a price. *From the game's introduction, the game's signature tune was "The Pink Panther Theme", composed by Henry Mancini. Due to the licensing costs, it has since been replaced by two different sets of stock music, in both cases being carried over from syndicated nighttime versions. The first of these stock cues was first used on the 1985-86 nighttime version with Tom Kennedy before carrying over to the daytime show on February 11, 1992 (#8302D). The game's current think cue was originally used on [[The Price is Right (1994 – 1995, U.S. Version)|1994's The New Price Is Right with Doug Davidson]] before its daytime debut on April 27, 1995 (#9564D). (The Australian and German versions were still using the Pink Panther theme by this time, though.) *In addition to the initial use of the daytime show's current think cue, the 1994 syndicated version also staged the game differently. The safe only contained the main prize while the smaller prize whose price was used for the combination of the safe was placed outside the safe and talked about after the safe was locked. *Starting in Season 34, the door that contains the Safe Crackers game is already open as the winning One Bid contestant comes on stage. Drew Carey also removes the correct price marker from the envelope, regardless if the contestant won or lost the game while Bob Barker only revealed the marker if the contestant lost. Originally, if the game was lost, one of the models dialed the correct digits and opened the safe. *On the ''$1,000,000 Spectacular'' on February 29, 2008 (#025SP, aired out of order on April 11), Safe Crackers was featured as the Million Dollar Game. After the main prize (a car) was won in addition to the 3-digit prize, the contestant could risk the prizes won to play for $1 million. The setup had 5 dials in the price of the car, with the possibility of repeating numbers. Contestant Domus Go opted not to play for the million and kept the prizes he already won. *On October 13, 2015 (#7242K, aired out of order on October 16, originally rescheduled to air on October 14), during Price's Big Money Week, a cash prize of $10,000 was offered as the larger prize and it was won. *On December 7, 2016 (#7713K), Rachel didn't open the safe then it did open afterwards by offered a Alaska Tour Cruise and the glasses and won. *On February 17, 2017 (#7815K), the losing horns were played. Trivia *Safe Crackers always offers 2 prizes. The first one is the combination to the safe and the 2nd one is either a car or a prize that's less or more than $10,000. *The one prize that is less than $1,000 cannot have any repeating numbers, but the grand prize can have some repeating numbers. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 49. *The safe's locking mechanism is a rod inserted into a clip on the door. A backstage stagehand removes the rod if the safe is cracked. *Mathematically, there are 6 possible combinations for the three digits. However, one of the numbers is always a 0, and so since the first number cannot be a 0, and the 0 is never used for the last number, there are only 2 of those combinations that are likely to be used. *Safe Crackers was one of seven pricing games seen on the third taping session of Season 36, which was seen on October 17, 2007 (#4043K, aired out of order on November 13), October 25, 2007 (#4054K, aired out of order on January 3, 2008), October 29, 2007 (#4061K, aired out of order on December 13), November 6, 2007 (#4072K, aired out of order on October 17), November 15, 2007 (#4084K, aired out of order on November 7), and November 23, 2007 (#4095K, aired out of order on October 26). International versions *On the UK Joe Pasquale version, Safecrackers used a real safe and only offered the three-digit prize. *On the Vietnamese version titled Hãy chọn giá đúng, the game was the same except that each of the dials had a different set of digits, making it more difficult. Pictures Safe Crackers 1.jpg|Safe Crackers' original look..... Safe Crackers 2.jpg|and a WIN..... Safe Crackers 3.jpg Safe Crackers 4.jpg Safecar1.jpg|"IT'S A NEW CAR!" safecrackers1.png safecrackers2.png safecrackers3.png safecrackers4.png safecrackers5.png|GANO GANO GANO EL AUTOMOVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1625489_10203036070443433_1939173034_n.jpg|Here's a Safe Crackers playing for a Car (and luggage) from the "Hall of Fame" $1,000,000 Spectacular on May 22, 2004 (#018SP) & notice that the safe background is missing Safecrackers.jpg|a custom drawing of the game drawn by a fan Safe.png d797aDG.gif Safe Crackers for a Pair of Benelli Motorcycles and 2 Raleigh Bicycles (December 14, 1977, #2603D) safecrackersmotorcyclesbicycles1.jpg safecrackersmotorcyclesbicycles2.jpg safecrackersmotorcyclesbicycles3.jpg safecrackersmotorcyclesbicycles4.jpg safecrackersmotorcyclesbicycles5.jpg safecrackersmotorcyclesbicycles6.jpg safecrackersmotorcyclesbicycles7.jpg safecrackersmotorcyclesbicycles8.jpg safecrackersmotorcyclesbicycles9.jpg Safe Crackers for a Dynafoil Watercraft and a Moped (October 25, 1979, #3444D) safecrackersvehicles1979-1.jpg safecrackersvehicles1979-2.jpg safecrackersvehicles1979-3.jpg safecrackersvehicles1979-4.jpg safecrackersvehicles1979-5.jpg safecrackersvehicles1979-6.jpg safecrackersvehicles1979-7.jpg safecrackersvehicles1979-8.jpg A Safe Crackers Technical Win (October 6, 1980, #3811D) safecrackerstechnicalwin1980-1.jpg safecrackerstechnicalwin1980-2.jpg safecrackerstechnicalwin1980-3.jpg safecrackerstechnicalwin1980-4.jpg safecrackerstechnicalwin1980-5.jpg safecrackerstechnicalwin1980-6.jpg safecrackerstechnicalwin1980-7.jpg|The red "Lock" lit up, but for some reason, the safe had opened. safecrackerstechnicalwin1980-8.jpg safecrackerstechnicalwin1980-9.jpg safecrackerstechnicalwin1980-10.jpg A Safe Crackers Christmas Eve Win (December 24, 1981, #4324D) safecrackers (12-24-1981) 1.jpg safecrackers (12-24-1981) 2.jpg safecrackers (12-24-1981) 3.jpg safecrackers (12-24-1981) 4.jpg safecrackers (12-24-1981) 5.jpg safecrackers (12-24-1981) 6.jpg safecrackers (12-24-1981) 7.jpg safecrackers (12-24-1981) 8.jpg safecrackers (12-24-1981) 9.jpg Safe Crackers for a Ford Escort L 2-Door and a Besco Truckaway Utility Trailer (January 25, 1982, #4371D) safecrackerscartrailer1.jpg safecrackerscartrailer2.jpg safecrackerscartrailer3.jpg safecrackerscartrailer4.jpg safecrackerscartrailer5.jpg safecrackerscartrailer6.jpg safecrackerscartrailer7.jpg safecrackerscartrailer8.jpg|The ARP of the utility trailer is $598. safecrackerscartrailer9.jpg An Appliance Blooper in Safe Crackers (January 6, 1983, #4744D) safecrackersapplianceblooper1.jpg safecrackersapplianceblooper2.jpg safecrackersapplianceblooper3.jpg safecrackersapplianceblooper4.jpg safecrackersapplianceblooper5.jpg safecrackersapplianceblooper6.jpg safecrackersapplianceblooper7.jpg safecrackersapplianceblooper8.jpg safecrackersapplianceblooper9.jpg safecrackersapplianceblooper10.jpg safecrackersapplianceblooper11.jpg safecrackersapplianceblooper12.jpg safecrackersapplianceblooper13.jpg Safe Crackers for a Mazda B2000 (February 3, 1984, #5185D) safecrackersmazdatruck1.jpg safecrackersmazdatruck2.jpg safecrackersmazdatruck3.jpg safecrackersmazdatruck4.jpg safecrackersmazdatruck5.jpg safecrackersmazdatruck6.jpg safecrackersmazdatruck7.jpg safecrackersmazdatruck8.jpg safecrackersmazdatruck9.jpg A Jeep Win from the 14th Season Premiere (September 9, 1985, #5791D) safecrackersjeepcj1.jpg safecrackersjeepcj2.jpg safecrackersjeepcj3.jpg safecrackersjeepcj4.jpg safecrackersjeepcj5.jpg safecrackersjeepcj6.jpg safecrackersjeepcj7.jpg safecrackersjeepcj8.jpg safecrackersjeepcj9.jpg safecrackersjeepcj10.jpg Safe Crackers for a Plymouth Voyager (September 9, 1985, #N 0011) safecrackersplymouthvoyager1.jpg safecrackersplymouthvoyager2.jpg safecrackersplymouthvoyager3.jpg safecrackersplymouthvoyager4.jpg safecrackersplymouthvoyager5.jpg safecrackersplymouthvoyager6.jpg safecrackersplymouthvoyager7.jpg A Car Win from the Season 15 Premiere (September 8, 1986, #6171D) safecrackers(9-8-1986)1.jpg safecrackers(9-8-1986)2.jpg safecrackers(9-8-1986)3.jpg safecrackers(9-8-1986)4.jpg safecrackers(9-8-1986)5.jpg safecrackers(9-8-1986)6.jpg safecrackers(9-8-1986)7.jpg safecrackers(9-8-1986)8.jpg safecrackers(9-8-1986)9.jpg Safe Crackers as a Play Along Game (January 14, 1987, #6333D) safecrackersplayalong1.jpg safecrackersplayalong2.jpg safecrackersplayalong3.jpg safecrackersplayalong4.jpg|Lynne will be playing along with Idabelle Terry of Littlebourn, Missouri. safecrackersplayalong5.jpg safecrackersplayalong6.jpg safecrackersplayalong7.jpg safecrackersplayalong8.jpg safecrackersplayalong9.jpg|But, Idabelle will still get her Play Along T-shirt. Safe Crackers for a Baseball Fantasy Camp Trip (September 26, 1994, #0011N) safecrackersfantasybaseballcamp1.jpg safecrackersfantasybaseballcamp2.jpg safecrackersfantasybaseballcamp3.jpg safecrackersfantasybaseballcamp4.jpg safecrackersfantasybaseballcamp5.jpg safecrackersfantasybaseballcamp6.jpg safecrackersfantasybaseballcamp7.jpg safecrackersfantasybaseballcamp8.jpg Safe Crackers for a Hooker Home Theatre Wall Unit w/RCA Home Theatre 52" Projection TV and a Collection of Walt Disney Home Videos (December 13, 1994, #9392D) safecrackerstheaterdisneyvideos1.jpg safecrackerstheaterdisneyvideos2.jpg safecrackerstheaterdisneyvideos3.jpg safecrackerstheaterdisneyvideos4.jpg safecrackerstheaterdisneyvideos5.jpg safecrackerstheaterdisneyvideos6.jpg|He has set the combination to $360. safecrackerstheaterdisneyvideos7.jpg safecrackerstheaterdisneyvideos8.jpg Safe Crackers for a Geo Tracker Convertible (September 9, 1997, #0432K) safecrackersgeotracker1.jpg safecrackersgeotracker2.jpg safecrackersgeotracker3.jpg safecrackersgeotracker4.jpg safecrackersgeotracker5.jpg safecrackersgeotracker6.jpg safecrackersgeotracker7.jpg safecrackersgeotracker8.jpg Safe Crackers Without the Safe Background (May 22, 2004, #018SP) safecrackersmds2004-1.jpg safecrackersmds2004-2.jpg safecrackersmds2004-3.jpg safecrackersmds2004-4.jpg safecrackersmds2004-5.jpg safecrackersmds2004-6.jpg safecrackersmds2004-7.jpg safecrackersmds2004-8.jpg|The correct price is $760. safecrackersmds2004-9.jpg Last Safe Crackers Car Playing with Bob Barker (November 7, 2006, #3752K) safecrackersseason35car1.jpg safecrackersseason35car2.jpg safecrackersseason35car3.jpg safecrackersseason35car4.jpg safecrackersseason35car5.jpg safecrackersseason35car6.jpg safecrackersseason35car7.jpg safecrackersseason35car8.jpg safecrackersseason35car9.jpg safecrackersseason35car10.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 6, 2007, #4023K) safecrackers(6-6-2007)1.jpg safecrackers(6-6-2007)2.jpg safecrackers(6-6-2007)3.jpg safecrackers(6-6-2007)4.jpg safecrackers(6-6-2007)5.jpg safecrackers(6-6-2007)6.jpg safecrackers(6-6-2007)7.jpg safecrackers(6-6-2007)8.jpg safecrackers(6-6-2007)9.jpg First Safe Crackers Winner With Drew Carey (November 6, 2007, #4072K, aired out of order on October 17 as the first playing with Drew) safecrackersfirstcareywin1.jpg safecrackersfirstcareywin2.jpg safecrackersfirstcareywin3.jpg safecrackersfirstcareywin4.jpg safecrackersfirstcareywin5.jpg safecrackersfirstcareywin6.jpg safecrackersfirstcareywin7.jpg safecrackersfirstcareywin8.jpg safecrackersfirstcareywin9.jpg Safe Crackers as a Million Dollar Game (February 29, 2008, #025SP, aired out of order on April 11) safecrackersmds1.jpg safecrackersmds2.jpg safecrackersmds3.jpg safecrackersmds4.jpg safecrackersmds5.jpg safecrackersmds6.jpg safecrackersmds7.jpg safecrackersmds8.jpg safecrackersmds9.jpg safecrackersmds10.jpg safecrackersmds11.jpg safecrackersmds12.jpg safecrackersmds13.jpg safecrackersmds14.jpg|He decides to keep the car. safecrackersmds15.jpg|If he had gone for the $1,000,000, he would have said $32,000. safecrackersmds16.jpg Safe Crackers for a Water Ventures Aquatic Trike and a Supply of Rocky Mountain Sunblock (April 17, 2008, #4294K) safecrackerswatertrikesunblock1.jpg safecrackerswatertrikesunblock2.jpg safecrackerswatertrikesunblock3.jpg safecrackerswatertrikesunblock4.jpg safecrackerswatertrikesunblock5.jpg safecrackerswatertrikesunblock6.jpg safecrackerswatertrikesunblock7.jpg safecrackerswatertrikesunblock8.jpg safecrackerswatertrikesunblock9.jpg A Safe Crackers Mishap (October 24, 2008, #4475K) safecrackersmishap2008-1.jpg safecrackersmishap2008-2.jpg safecrackersmishap2008-3.jpg safecrackersmishap2008-4.jpg safecrackersmishap2008-5.jpg safecrackersmishap2008-6.jpg safecrackersmishap2008-7.jpg|The price is $780. safecrackersmishap2008-8.jpg|Oops! Drew forgot to open the safe. safecrackersmishap2008-9.jpg safecrackersmishap2008-10.jpg Safe Crackers for a Dodge Avenger SXT (November 4, 2008, #4492K, aired out of order on October 28) safecrackersdodgeavenger1.jpg safecrackersdodgeavenger2.jpg safecrackersdodgeavenger3.jpg safecrackersdodgeavenger4.jpg safecrackersdodgeavenger5.jpg safecrackersdodgeavenger6.jpg safecrackersdodgeavenger7.jpg safecrackersdodgeavenger8.jpg safecrackersdodgeavenger9.jpg Safe Crackers for a Hyundai Sonata GLS (March 29, 2010, #5101K) safecrackershyundaisonata1.jpg safecrackershyundaisonata2.jpg safecrackershyundaisonata3.jpg safecrackershyundaisonata4.jpg safecrackershyundaisonata5.jpg safecrackershyundaisonata6.jpg safecrackershyundaisonata7.jpg safecrackershyundaisonata8.jpg safecrackershyundaisonata9.jpg Safe Crackers for a Toyota Camry LE (October 29, 2010, #5285K) safecrackerstoyotacamry1.jpg safecrackerstoyotacamry2.jpg safecrackerstoyotacamry3.jpg safecrackerstoyotacamry4.jpg safecrackerstoyotacamry5.jpg safecrackerstoyotacamry6.jpg safecrackerstoyotacamry7.jpg safecrackerstoyotacamry8.jpg safecrackerstoyotacamry9.jpg safecrackerstoyotacamry10.jpg Safe Crackers for $10,000 (October 13, 2015, #7242K, aired out of order on October 16, originally rescheduled to air on October 14) safecrackers10000-1.jpg safecrackers10000.jpg safecrackers10000-2.jpg safecrackers10000-3.jpg safecrackers10000-4.jpg safecrackers10000-5.jpg safecrackers10000-6.jpg safecrackers10000-7.jpg safecrackers10000-8.jpg safecrackers10000-9.jpg From October 5, 2017 (#8034K) safecrackers2017.png safecrackers (10-5-2017) 1.jpg safecrackers (10-5-2017) 2.jpg safecrackers (10-5-2017) 3.jpg safecrackers (10-5-2017) 4.jpg safecrackers (10-5-2017) 5.jpg safecrackers (10-5-2017) 6.jpg safecrackers (10-5-2017) 7.jpg safecrackers (10-5-2017) 8.jpg Safe Crackers for an Online Shopping Spree (October 19, 2018, #8455K) safecrackersonlinespree1.jpg safecrackersonlinespree2.jpg safecrackersonlinespree3.jpg safecrackersonlinespree4.jpg safecrackersonlinespree5.jpg safecrackersonlinespree6.jpg safecrackersonlinespree7.jpg safecrackersonlinespree8.jpg safecrackersonlinespree9.jpg Safe Crackers for a $15,220 Trip to Denmark (December 6, 2018, #8524K, aired out of order on June 25, 2019) safecrackers15220denmark1.jpg safecrackers15220denmark2.jpg safecrackers15220denmark3.jpg safecrackers15220denmark4.jpg safecrackers15220denmark5.jpg safecrackers15220denmark6.jpg safecrackers15220denmark7.jpg safecrackers15220denmark8.jpg safecrackers15220denmark9.jpg safecrackers15220denmark10.jpg Daniel's Sea-Doo Watercraft and Bonus Deluxe Bahamas Vacation Win (September 25, 2019, #8823K, aired out of order on December 6, originally rescheduled to air on September 26) safecrackersdaniel1.jpg safecrackersdaniel2.jpg safecrackersdaniel3.jpg safecrackersdaniel4a.jpg safecrackersdaniel4b.jpg safecrackersdaniel4c.jpg safecrackersdaniel5.jpg safecrackersdaniel6.jpg safecrackersdaniel7.jpg safecrackersdaniel8.jpg safecrackersdaniel9.jpg safecrackersdaniel10.jpg safecrackersdaniel11.jpg safecrackersdaniel12.jpg safecrackersdaniel13.jpg Safe Crackers With Cedric Yarbrough, Jean-Luc Bilodeau, and Lucas Neff from Carol's Second Act (January 9, 2020, #8974K) safecrackerscarolssecondact1.jpg safecrackerscarolssecondact2.jpg safecrackerscarolssecondact3.jpg safecrackerscarolssecondact4.jpg safecrackerscarolssecondact5.jpg safecrackerscarolssecondact6.jpg safecrackerscarolssecondact7.jpg safecrackerscarolssecondact8.jpg safecrackerscarolssecondact9.jpg safecrackerscarolssecondact10.jpg safecrackerscarolssecondact11.jpg YouTube Videos Safe Crackers played for a Car (Season 15 Premiere, September 8, 1986) (#6171D) Safe Crackers played for a Car and a WILD contestant A Safe Crackers Primetime Playing A Safe Crackers Win plus $500 bonus Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:2-Prize Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:The Player is in Command Category:All or Nothing Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:A Choice of 3 Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Million Dollar Game Category:Primetime Pricing Games Category:Think Cue Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Short Play Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"S" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:April Pricing Games Category:Big Money Week Pricing Games Category:The Numbers Can Be Used Only Once Category:Game of Luck Category:Puzzle Pricing Games